The Rise of Enderlox
by DragonZeus1
Summary: Deadlox has a secret. A deadly secret. One that could destroy not only his life, but those of others as well... Rated for bloody scenes and death later on.
1. Chapter 1: He's back

**Hey guys, what's up. I had the idea a while ago, but forgot about it XD. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Minecraft, I'd make the Enderdragon neutral, and tameable with ender pearls.**

**Deadlox's POV**

* * *

It started out as a normal day. I was on a mining expedition with Sky, Jason and Husky. The rest of Team Crafted (Jerome, Mitch, and Ssundee) were hunting for food. I was walking next to them when my head started throbbing. _Oh no. _"What's wrong, Deadlox?" Sky asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine. Just a headache. You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up," I lied.

"Ok…" Sky said.

From the concern in his voice I knew I hadn't persuaded him, but they went on ahead anyway. I doubled over. "Stop it, Enderlox. I banished you. You can't fight me!"

**Oh, but I can.** said a voice in my head. **In fact, I already have.**

"Shut up!" I yelled.

I fell over. My hair fell over so that it was covering my right eye instead of my left. I lost control over myself. Black and purple wings sprouted on my back. A black tail with grey spikes pushed through my jeans. Grey horns stuck out of my hair. Black scales spread over part of my body. They green lights on my headphones turned purple. "Ha, ha, ha! It's over, Deadlox."

The words came out of my mouth. Oh no. He was back. "This is just a taste. I will strike when the time is right. You may have control for a little longer Deadlox. Enjoy it," _he _said before brushing my hair back into position. They tail, wings, horns and scales disappeared. I felt myself regain control. "No…it can't be. He…he's back."

* * *

**Did I do good? Are you pword of me Mommy?** **Anyway school's back so I won't have much time to write. I'll try though J**

**Dragon, out!**


	2. Chapter 2: It's getting worse

**I am loving this story right now! The last chapter was more like a prologue, so the others are gonna be way longer. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Is my name Markus Persson? Or Jens Bergensten? No. Therefore, I don't own Minecraft, and didn't at any point in time.**

* * *

**Sky's POV**

Something's definitely wrong with Deadlox. He caught up to us and I asked what happened. "Just puked. Can we go home now?" he asked.

"Sure thing buddy," Husky said. As we walked out I saw lots of butter that we were missing out of the corner of my eye, but ignored it. My friends come first (BUTTER COMES SECOND!). When we got home, Deadlox went straight to bed. Just like that! Something's definitely wrong with him. I hope he's OK.

**Mitch's POV**

We came back with 1 stack each of steak and porkchops. I was a successful hunt, to say the least. We walked in to see Sky, Jason and Husky having hot chocolate (we each have our own mugs-Sky's is black and yellow, Jerome's is brown and black, Ssundee's is black and blue, Husky's is blue and grey, Jason's is blue and orange, Deadlox's is black and green, and mine is red and black). Jerome went to make me and Ssundee some when I realised-"Where's Deadlox?" Ssundee asked for me.

"In his room. He vomited in the mines and went straight to bed when we got home," Jason explained.

"Oh," I said, sitting down.

We talked for a bit before a thump came from upstairs. We all looked at each other. "I'll check if he's OK," I volunteered.

As I walked up the stairs the thumping continued, getting louder by the second. I started running. I knocked on Deadlox's door. "Deadlox?"

**Deadlox's POV**

I ran to my room. I tried to clear my head but I couldn't. _I have to find out what's happening and-_

**Don't bother. It'll get you nowhere.**

"Get out of my head!"

**No.**

"You won't get away with this, Enderlox."

**Oh yes I will. Since you 'banished' me 12 years ago I've been planning. Scheming. Training. Getting stronger. Waiting for when the time was right to strike!**

"Quit gloating. You haven't won yet!"

**Oh but I have. I can take over at certain times already. I will get stronger. And I'll take over. Completely.**

"I think you've forgotten-I'm not your only opponent in this fight. My friends will stop you!"

**At what cost? Once I've taken over, the only way to stop will be to kill me. And you along with me.**

"They'll do what's right!"

**Right.**

A surge of pain shot through my body. I fell onto the floor with a thump. My hair fell to cover my right eye. The wings, horns, scales and tail reappeared. I lost control again. "See what I can do, Deadlox?" I-or _he_ in my body-said. He stood up. He spread his wings, knocking over things as he went. He stood in front of my mirror. My left eye was purple. He wasn't lying. He had control. He punched the mirror before slamming it into the floor. He started knocking over other stuff-my anvil, my enchanting table, my bed. Suddenly I heard a knock on my door. "Deadlox?

"Uh oh," Enderlox said, before giving me back control.

Before long I was Deadlox again, kneeling on the floor. Mitch came in. "Woah. What happened here?" He looked down at me.

"Deadlox!" he ran over "You OK man?"

"I…I don't know."

* * *

**And that's a wrap! Well, that was suspenseful. If you enjoyed, please leave a follow, favourite, or review. It'd make my day.**

**Anyway, Dragon out!**


	3. Chapter 3: Stop It!

**I'm on a roll here! I guess I just like this story a lot. Seriously, I wanna see how it ends as much as you guys! Um… I guess that's all I have to say for now. Enjoy!**

**Ssundee's POV**

When Mitch told us about Deadlox's destroyed room, we were more worried than ever! We started brainstorming on what could've happened.

"Maybe he's upset about something," Jerome suggested.

"Biggums, I think 'upset' is an understatement," Mitch said.

"But he said he didn't know what happened, so it can't have been that either way," Jason said.

"Maybe he's got some kind of condition that makes him really angry at certain times, like I go crazy when not wearing sunglasses. That would explain why he doesn't know what's happening," I suggested.

"Maybe…"

**Deadlox's POV**

I tried to breathe. Mitch healed me of any wounds, but nothing could quench my fear. What if Enderlox was right? What if I couldn't stop him? I had to tell my friends. If I couldn't stop him, at least they'd know what was happening. Sure, I would die along with Enderlox…but at least they'd be safe. I stood up and made my way to my bedroom door.

**Sky's POV**

We were discussing Deadlox's situation when we heard a thump coming from the stairs. I ran over to see a horrific sight. Deadlox, bloodied and breathing shakily, was lying at the bottom of the stairs. My guess is that he was coming down but tripped. Stone brick stairs have very sharp edges-that would explain the blood. I stood there stunned for a second before-

"Deadlox!"

I ran over to him. "Are you OK man? Talk to me Deadlox, please…"

**And that's a wrap. Sorry I written in forever, I've been busy with school and stuff. Also, I usually decide which stories I update next by the amount of reviews, so if you want more soon, review!**


	4. Chapter 4:Explainations

**That's a lot of reviews! Therefore, I'm updating, right now. Enjoy!**

**Deadlox's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes.

"Deadlox? Deadlox, are you OK man?" Sky asked, leaning over me.

"I'm fine."

"What happened? I heard a thump and found you unconscious at the bottom of the stairs," he asked.

"I tripped," I explained. I then remembered why; "Guys, we need to talk, now!"

"When I was a baby, I was kidnapped by an enderman. He took me to the End, where some ender essence was forced into me, creating and entire new entity in my mind. He lay in waiting for years, growing as I did, until I was 14. He took over my body, and I was lucky to retrieve my body. I thought he was gone forever…but he's not. He's back. Whenever my hair falls over my other eye, he can take control. Worse, he can cause excruciating pain, making me double over, giving him control. I don't think I'll be able to stop him…if it comes to it, I need you to kill him. His name is Enderlox," I finished my explanation.

We were sitting at the table with a cup of hot chocolate each. My mug was black and green, Sky's yellow and black, Jason's blue and orange, Mitch's red and black, Jerome's brown and black, Husky's blue and gray, and Ssundee's black and blue.

" 'Course man, why wouldn't we?" Husky asked.

"Because…because I'll die with him!" I said, turning away.

Everyone gasped. Jason's helmet cracked.

"WHAT!?" Sky yelled. I covered my ears. "Why would you ask that!?"

I looked at him in the eyes, past his sunglasses. He looked freaking murderous. I know he'd never hurt me, but I guess I wasn't thinking straight at the time. I ran to my room. "Deadlox, wait!"

**Husky's POV**

Sky sat down. He still looked angry.

"Dude, don't be so hard on him. It's not his fault-" Jerome tried to reason with him but was cut off by Sky; "I won't kill my best friend, and he knows it. So how could he ask me to?"

Sky looked at me. "This is all your fault," he said, so quietly I wasn't sure he'd actually said it.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"I said, this is all your fault!" Sky said, standing up.

"How is this my fault!?" I stood up as well

"You asked him why not! You made him tell us!"

"Seriously? You're just guilty, and making it like its someone else's fault makes you feel better about it, right?" I accused him.

He hesitated before saying "NO! No way, I'd never do that!"

I grinned smugly. "Got it right, didn't I?"

He growled.

"Guys, break it up!" Mitch said, intercepting our conversation "If it's anyone's fault, it's that enderman's."

I calmed back down and sat down.

"Sky should apologise," Jason suggested.

"Why?"

"For yelling at him."

"Right…"

**Gonna stop it right there guys. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Dragon out!**


End file.
